percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Harls
'This book is not chaptered and there will probably not be a sequal' As soon as I woke up I grabbed on some Nike shorts and a blue tank top and headed to breakfast. I grabbed some bacon and chocolate milk and sat at the Aphrodite table. Cami one of the girls in my cabin walked up to me and sat next to me "Hey Harley what's up", she asked. I sighed Cami had blonde hair and green eyes and was one of the oldest campers being 18 "Nothing Cami". ' '"Hey guys guess what mom sent me some awesome clothes", our cabin leader Cheyenne walked up to us and plonked down her tray. Cheyenne had blonde hair and blue eyes and in the sun her hair sparkled so it sparkled right now. "Cool", Cami said enthusatically "i'm not going to archery today I need to re-plenish my make up". "That's so great", I replied drily none of my other cabin mates really went to classes execpt for me I never cared about my makeup hair or clothes I always went to my classes. I pulled my black hair into a pony tail and grabbed a bite of my bacon. I was the only camper in the Aphrodite cabin that had black hair. I was also one of the tallest campers in the cabin. After breakfast I headed down to the archery range to practice shooting when a fake hell-hound crept up on me. I stabbed it in the chest and it dissentigrated right in front of me. "Nice", Jake Mason from the Apollo Cabin walked in. Jake had awesome blonde hair and blue eyes he reminded me of a blonde Taylor Lautner. "Thanks", I said while re-positioning my arrow. ' '''Jake was 19 and leader of Apollo's cabin i'm 16 and not leader of Aphrodite's cabin. When I first came to camp everyone thought I was going to be a regular Aphrodite kid. I proved them wrong exceeding every course they gave me. I was always wanted for athletic stuff. ' 'Jade Anderson walked into the range along with Brian Hutson. Jade was in Hermes cabin and she was from Argentina. Brian was from Hebe's cabin and he was from Argentina they were found together. They are some of the newest half-bloods. Jade and Brian are dating but they normally don't do archery they do sword fighting so both me and Jake were shocked to find them in here. 'What are you doing in here", Jake asked. "We got kicked out of sword fighting", Brian explained "Jade accidentally stabbed Lea but Lea was fine Thank Zeus", thunder rumbled in the distance. ' '"Still what are you doing in here"? I asked. "I didn't want to do lake so we went here", Jade answered patientally "so can we take a class"? "Um sure", Jake looked a little nervous. I handed Jade and Brian bow and arrows, suprisingly they were quite good better than Jake and I had expected. After practice I headed back up to the cabin. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed some water. ' '''Soon the lunch bell rang.. I walked to lunch with Cami and Samantha another Aphrodite girl in tow. Samantha flipped her red hair and batted her eyes at Mitchell a son of Nemesis. Mitchell wasn't bad looking he had dark brown hair and brown eyes.. I got a hamburger and fries and headed to the table. I sat next to Cami and Cheyenne who were arguining about some hair product. Ebony and Collete walked up to the table and sat next to Cami. Ebony had brown hair with black highlights. Collete had blonde sparkly hair. "Hey Harley did you hear the news about my new nail polish", Ebony asked. I sighed and ignored her. Ebony I hated her she always was too happy and then she and Collete were BFF's Collete was almost even worse. After lunch I went to the riding stables. I had my own magical horse named Twix. Twix was a bay horse and I loved him. He was my first gift from my mom. I hopped on Twix and headed for the crystal blue skies. I could see Cheyenne riding Toka. Toka was a lesson peagasus he was brown with white patches. I liked him a lot. I was one of the only campers in the whole camp with my own peagasus. ''' '''I rode Twix over the georgeous volcanos and I saw Janet and Steve from Athena's georgeous cabin climbing the rock wall. from Athena's cabin climbing it. Janet was a good friend of mine she had blonde hair and gray eyes I let her ride Twix sometimes. Janet was really good with taming dragons she spent a lot of time with Peleus. I could see the Aphrodite Cabin from a top the volcano. I could see Cami trying on a green tanktop with white jeans. Jade I could see her in the sword fighting arena battling Brian. ''' '''Jade and Brian were really good at sword fighting Jade had won many tournaments. Jade didn't have her own peagasus but she rode Toka a lot of times. Cheyenne normally rode Crystal a white horse but Crystal was sick.. I flew Twix back to the stables and headed to the cabin. I changed out of my muddy clothes and into a purple shirt with a black sweater over it and some black leggings and combat boots. Cheyenne walked into the cabin. Cheyenne pulled on a blue dress with white flats. Cheyenne loves that dress, Aphrodite gave it to her a while ago.. I went to dinner everyone was eating later so I hurried and ate then I went to the barns. I said good night to Twix and fed him dinner then went back to the cabin. Collete was still in there she tol me that Ebony was in the infirmary she fell off a peagasus. "Hey I love your sweater", Collete complimented me. Collete was wearing a black dress with blue flats. "Thanks and I like your flats". Collete had a british accent. I went to sleep. ''' '''When I woke up something was wrong it was drizzling and it hardly ever rains unless Zeus is in a really bad mood. I grabbed my coat and black jeans and a blue shirt and ran to breakfast. When I got to breakfast everyone was panicing. "This rain is going to mess up my hair", Cami and Cheyenne complained. After breakfast the rain stopped but it was still soaking wet. I went to the barn and rode Twix. I saw something weird it was flying and it was a flash of white. I ignored it but Twix was acting weird so I had to bring him home early. I untacked Twix and went to the cabin. Cami had laid out some blue jeans and a green shirt with white stripes on my bed. I pulled on the clothes just as Cami walked in. "I knew you would put them on", she beamed. ' '"Thanks", I smiled I brushed my black hair and pulled it into a braid while Cami pulled on some purple jeans and a blue tank top. I walked to the archery range and met Jake there. "Hey Harley", He said hugging me. "Hey man". I beat him at archery easily and then we went to lunch. ''' '''I saw a flash of white around camp but i just ignored it. After lunch I went to the barns and I saw Jade. "Hey Jade", I said while grabbing Twix's tack. "Hey can I go riding with you I want to ride Ena", She asked. "Sure". We didn't do a long ride the horses were acting weird but I guess it was just the left over rain. When we got back to camp I saw Cami, Collete, and Cheyenne in the cabin. Collete was wearing a tight black dress and Cheyenne was wearing a black mini-skirt and a tight blue tanktop. Cami was wearing tiny shorts with a white top with a black bra under it. I saw a tight red dress on my bed and then I realized today was the last camp day and so Banquet night. I quickly pulled on the red dress and re-braided my hair and all of Aphrodite' s cabin headed to the Banquet I was the only one in the cabin staying for the whole year. ''' '''We walked to Banquet when I saw Jake holy Zeus he was wearing a white dress shirt and nice blue jeans he was smoking hot. He waved at me "Hey Harley", I smiled and kept walking with my cabin. After the banquet we walked back to the cabin and the rest of my cabin finished packing. I sat on my bed and changed into my sleep wear. I knew Jake would not be staying for the whole year he just stayed all summer long. I soon fell asleep dreaming about the white shadow. When I woke up everyone was getting changed and getting ready to go. I pulled on some black shorts and a gray wife beater and followed my cabin to breakfast. Everyone was talking about leaving I saw some people had already left. After breakfast I said goodbye to my cabin mates and walked to the barn. I saw the white shadow again But I still thought it was my imigination. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and mounted Twix. We rode past the volcano and Twix was a little calmer today so we had a longer ride. ' '''When we got back to camp my whole cabin had left. The remaining campers were Clairrse, Chris, Jade, and Brian. Jade and Brian only stayed unti winter break though. Jane was wearing some jeans and a gray sweatshirt that said Holy Hermes on it. "So', Clarisse said trying to break the silence "so", I contined looking around. "Me and Brian are going to go sword fight", Jade announced and she grabbed Brian's hand and then they left. "Hey do you wanna go riding", Clarrise asked me. "Sure, you wanna come Chris"? I asked. Chris nodded. ' '''We walked to the barns and the white shadow was there. "Who's that", Clarisse asked pointing at the white shadow. "Wait you can see that", I asked. "Duh". "Oh it's probably a rain scrron", I said casually and Clarisse nodded. Chirs monted Ena I mounted Twix and Clarrise mounted Toka. We rode around the camp it turns out Clarrise was actually quite good with Pegasi and she asked me to give her more lessons. I agreed Clarrise was actually a friend of mine. After riding we went to dinner and then we all went back to the cabins. My cabin was lonley since I was the only one in it. I changed into my sleep wear and fell asleep. When I woke up I changed into some purple sweats and a blue shirt and walked to breakfast. No one was awake yet so I ate alone and then went to the barns. The white shape was there but it was way more visable. I tried to pet it and then it dissapered. I decided not to say anything to Chiron yet I would just figure it out on my own. Twix was out in the skies playing with Ena and Toka when I called him in. I brushed him down and saddled him and then I got on him. I rode him across the camp and I saw the white shape in the sky I decided to name it Dell. ''' '''I couldn't figure out what Dell was I mused it was just a ghost that hung around here. It didn't cause any harm so it was okay. After the ride I cleaned the stalls and went back to the cabin. I changed out of my riding clothes and into a tight black tanktop and skinny black jeans and my combat boots. I flopped down on a chair and read the book called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Clarrise, Jade, Brian, and Chris walked in. "Were bored", Jade announced "and i'm too bored to sword fight or shoot". "Okay well lunch isn't for 2 hours", I told them. "Let's go to the crafts shop", Chris decided. We walked to the craft's shop and we grabbed some markers and cranyons. We drew some random pictures and hung them on the craft board then we went to lunch. Chiron was no where to be found. "So what do we do about Dell", Clarrise asked. "I don't know", I admitted "but it's not like he's doing much harm so we don't do anything. "Why don't we look in the library", Jade suggested "there might be something about him". ''' '''I nodded. After lunch we went to the library in the camp and went to the animal and ghost shelf first. I found the page in mystical animals the white shapes are dead unicorns or horses that are haunting. They can do no harm except frighten or spook animals a little bit. You can ride them and they are normally quite friendly. The weird thing was the rest of the page was ripped out. Clarrise sighed "well it seems like their friendly enough". The rest of us nodded in agreement "as long as it causes no harm we won't tell Chiron", Brian finished. We all left the library and went to inspect Dell. We all agreed he was a dead unicorn. "So do we ride him", Jade asked. "Nah". I replied "let him be maybe one day we'll ride him". Jade mounted a pegasi named Clover,Brian mounted a pegasi named Dolly, Clarrise mounted Toka Chirs mounted Ena and I got on Twix and we went for a ride. ' '"Hey Harley I don't feel comfortable around Dell he scares me", Brian admitted to me. "You don't have to ride him", I pointed out. "I know I can just sense something about him his aura it's weird he's dead but a dead unicorn and why camp-half blood"? "I don't know", I replied "let's just leave it at that". But I thought about what Brian said something didn't make sense why Camp-Half-Blood? I decided to write a letter to Cheyenne. Dear Cheyenne, We recently found a dead Unicorn named Dell. Have you ever seen a dead unicorn around here that's white? We haven't rode him yet but he seems quite friendly I guess. Brian is a little suspicious though..... Sincerly Harley Jenson I mailed that letter and joined the rest of the group for dinner. After dinner I didn't go to the camp fire. I went back to the cabin and I changed into some black skinny jeans a long sleaved blue shirt and my riding boots and walked to the barn. I found Dell in his stall. He was glistening in the moonlight and it was like he was urging me to ride him. I found a white saddle and bridle and tacked him up. I got on him and he was really smooth and then it started to storm. I tried to pull him back to camp but he wouldn't listen he flew me for almost an hour and then I found myself at a beautiful cave. We walked inside it and there was a bunch of unicorns looking at me and all of them were dead. The most amazingly of all was a person a girl with silver hair and silver eyes looking at me. "Hi", I squeaked. "Harley Jenson finally you have come", she spoke in a voice that was hundreds of people. "I am Jasmine goddess of Unicorns I need company". "What", I said confused. Her form changed now she was a girl with brown hair and green eyes and she spoke with a kind one voice. "I was once Aphrodite's daughter", she admitted "but I wasn't good enough for her so she banished me to this mountain but the unicorns kept me company". "What did you do", I asked. "I wasn't pretty enough for her and I refused her help in anything and I called her words". "So you got banished here", I finished for her. Jasmine nodded sadly "that was 3 millenia ago when that happened I can't age I can't leave here I can only change my appearnce I haven't seen any human for 3 millenia". ''' '''I looked at Jasmine and then I understood, Jasmine wanted me to lift the curse that's why she sent Dell. "Jasmine I can't do magic", I told her. "I know", she said "I want you to find the purple diamond that diamond can release me from here, it is located in the Underworld". I was about to say, no way, but then I felt her pain. I nodded my head and then I left. The next morning after I told everyone I mounted Twix and took Dell and we flew to Los Angelas. Though before we could get there it was a 2 night trip since Twix and Dell weren't used to making long journaies. The first place we stopped at was Cheyenne's house. ' '"Harley thanks for coming and have a good trip", she told me the next morning. After I found the purple diamond and gave it to Jasmine and happily ever after THE END Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Short Story